


When Life Gives You Lemons

by WizardlyWaffles



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Desperation, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Grinding, Humor, M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8541922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardlyWaffles/pseuds/WizardlyWaffles
Summary: Lutz has grown sick of being left behind when Ludwig goes off to do meetings. So he decides to slip a powdered aphrodisiac into Ludwig's morning coffee in the middle of a World Meeting. What could go wrong?





	

In all honesty, the meeting may as well be classed as a leisurely activity instead of a productive discussion on politics. Nothing was ever sorted in the meetings and whenever it was, it always ended prematurely due to childish arguments. Germany had elected himself as the keeper of the peace and always kept a close eye on America and France in particular, who were the two biggest troublemakers of the group. America could spout a stupid opinion, which would trigger Britain to tell him off, which would trigger France to tell off Britain and thus, an argument would ensue. Of course, when Germany turned to Japan and Italy, they would shrink into the distance rather than get involved in petty conflicts.

Such as today, Germany was adjusting his tie in the mirror when his scarred counterpart appeared in the reflection of the hallway. “You’re leaving for another meeting?”

“Of course. Last week’s meeting ended in disaster. So, it had to be rescheduled. Again” Germany spoke with spitefulness in his voice.

Germany was never one whole of a person. Actually, the duties of a nation were divided between two, sometimes four counterparts of the same nation to guarantee its survival. Under the guise of Germany, there were two representatives: Ludwig and Lutz Beilschmidt. Although they looked similar, they were polar opposites of each other. But…their passion towards working towards the common goal of protecting their nation together allowed them to grow closer together and eventually form a partnership of a romantic kind.

Lutz leaned against Ludwig’s shoulder with a pout.

“C’mon, Lud. You always work so hard…just stay back for once in your life” Lutz’s fingers began tracing around Ludwig’s shoulder, “I’ll make it worth your time~”

“Absolutely not. You are only to fill in for me if I am unwell. And in which case, I am in perfectly good health. I will return at four o’clock. Don’t mess up the house and clean up after yourself next time you use the kitchen”

Germany straightened his business suit and closed the door in Lutz’s face, leaving behind an irritable troublemaker plotting a diabolical plan in his wake.

When Germany parked his car, and entered the meeting hall, there was certain protocols that needed to be followed when attending a meeting. He was to leave all electronic devices in a marked tray at the front, so no nation who entered the building could record whatever was to be discussed in the building.

After he had pushed open the doors of the main hall, he noted how many nations were currently present. So far, only Japan, Britain and China were present. Usually, the last ones to enter the building were the straggling troublemakers who always had an excuse for their absence.

“Coffee, Mr. Germany?”

Germany glanced up at a sweet young lady with a single mug of warm coffee. He took it. By god he’ll need it today.

A little secret nobody knew about Germany was that he always had a little packet of sugar he took with him wherever he went. It was a reusable packet filled with the sugar from his home as an added touch to his plain morning coffee. He would admit to himself that the sugar he brought with him made his morning just a little more bearable.

Germany poured the packet into his mug, unaware that the sugar was looking suspiciously too fine…almost like flour.

“Germany! Dude, I’m sorry I totally slept in!” America boomed, making his grand entrance with a McDonald’s breakfast muffin in his hands.

“….Take a seat” He replied coldly.

“Oui, my apologies…I too was late. I couldn’t get the contouring right-“

“Oi! You took way too long, you bloody git! I had the decency to arrive early and you made us all wait-“

“Settle down!” Germany boomed, silencing Britain and France, “France. Take your seat and do your make-up earlier”

Russia and Italy strolled in together, both with the same stupid excuse as last time: “Sorry, I forgot it was on today”

Soon, there was a packed meeting hall, filled with the nations representatives from all over the world. Germany gave a sigh and rearranged his papers. America decided to start off the meeting with a long presentation on global warming when suddenly…

A strange throbbing made itself present in Germany’s loins. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Not only was it sending tingly, flushing waves of heat straight to his groin, it was also making him feel hypersensitive.

Germany could barely see America because the lights in the meeting room had become bright. It was as if he was staring into the sun, although no tears came.

Then the heat became even worse. He casually glanced down and noticed that he was growing hard for seemingly no reason.

Britain, who was sitting a few chairs down noticed Germany’s struggle and spoke up.

“Um…Germany, are you alright ol’ chap? You’re really red in the face. And you’re squinting like you’re an old man who needs glasses”

America piped up. “Dude! Germany IS an old man. Look at him!”

“America! That was not nice. Don’t be mean to poor Germany!” North Italy whined.

The man in question was panting. Sweat was pooling in his business suit and his body was overheating dramatically. He felt like a dog on heat! It wasn’t flu season, so it couldn’t be a fever…but that wouldn’t explain the odd desire to fuck the closest living object in sight, which in this case, would have been Russia sitting directly beside him.

He squirmed a little and unbuttoned one of his shirt buttons. The squirming motion caused the rough, hard material of the chair to graze and press against his balls, which were uncomfortably trying to draw back on their own. Sadly, the motion caused Germany to feel worse than before.

“I-I’m fine…please proceed”

America gave an uncertain look, but continued with the presentation nevertheless.

There was only one explanation for this feeling. Germany must have been poisoned with something. Why else would he feel so hypersensitive to everything?

He tried to lessen the strain on his eyes by looking towards a random object in the room: A janitor’s broom leaning against the shadiest part of the room. Germany tried to calm himself by envisioning cleaning the room with the broom. Despite the significance of the meeting, the meeting hall itself was never tidy enough.

Germany tried to imagine gripping that handle and giving it a few rough strokes to feel the wood. The hardness of the wood would be perfect. He would lick it a couple of times to ensure it was wet enough to enter his body and-

Outside his thoughts, Germany didn’t realize he was grinding his balls against his chair like an uncivilised animal, letting out breathless gasps each time he came in contact with the chair.

America had long since stopped talking and Germany was met with a room of wide-eyed, horrified stares.

“Um…Germany…dude…t-that’s not…”

Japan pressed a hand to Germany’s forehead and drew it back with a shocked expression.

“Germany has a temperature. An intense one, too…”

Germany bit down on his lip and groaned.

“J-Japan…I’m fine…really….j-just carry on-“

“Non. That was not normal, Germany” France spoke with a smooth voice, “You need to go home and rest. You were humping the chair and table…well…like an animal on heat. You are usually so composed”

Russia glanced at Germany’s flushed and desperate face and gave a short giggle.

Did Russia know? Was that giggle a way of gloating to him and his misfortune? Germany gave a low, frustrated whine.

“I have contacted Lutz. He’s on his way to collect you. It would be dangerous to let you drive when you can barely see a foot in front of you” France continued calmly, “I will escort you out of the meeting hall”

Germany barely had time to register that France was pulling him out of his chair, revealing his very obvious boner to the rest of the nations. Some of them stared, others were polite to look away. Not that Germany cared. Right now, what he needed most in the world was his room and his toys to satisfy himself.

At the booth to collect his electronics, France spoke up.

“You’ve been drugged with a powdered aphrodisiac. A strong one as well” He spoke. Germany was panting and could barely walk properly because his knees were shaking so badly.

France glanced down at the usually composed Germany and sighed.

“Aphrodisiac drugs are great for the bedroom, but nothing more. I’ve had my fair share of this drug and you need to be careful with how you use it” France continued, looking up to see Lutz confidently waving and smirking at his counterpart who was whining pathetically like a dog, “I will tell everyone you were effected by some other poison…the security guards will probably ban coffee for a long time after this….what a pain. I hope the sex was worth it though, oui? Go have fun”

“France…uh…”

“It was you, wasn’t it? Really…you’re nothing like our Germany at all. Such a recklass man…”

Lutz flushed pathetically and scooped up his helpless boyfriend. France narrowed his eyes, sighed in annoyance and walked away, the clicking of his shoes echoed through the hallway as he left.

“Hey there, Lud…”

Ludwig gripped onto Lutz’s jacket and shuddered.

“J-just…nn…j-just fuck me…~ Oh gott, I fucking need you right now Lutz. I don’t fucking care if it’s right here on the goddamn carpet. Holy mother of fuck what the hell did you drug me with…!?” Ludwig whined, grinding his sweat-slicked body against Lutz’s pant leg like a horny dog.

Faster than thought possible, Lutz grabbed Ludwig by the hand and made a speedy walk to the janitor’s closet. Ludwig was shoved inside and the door was locked behind him. Before Lutz even had a chance to turn around, Ludwig yanked him down and kissed him roughly.

“ _Lutz…_ Fuck me~” He whined, rolling his hips against Lutz’s thigh. His counterpart smirked and roughly kissed him again. This time, Ludwig was forced onto his hands and knees as Lutz kissed and bit down his now bare shoulder.

If Ludwig had been completely sane, he would complain on a number things. How the janitor’s closet was barely big enough for two of the burliest nations to fit inside. Of how Lutz only undid his zipper and was biting and sucking on Ludwig’s bare shoulder blade when the rest of his body was clothed. Lutz was jacking them both off roughly while Ludwig kept a hand to his mouth to keep himself from yelling out.

Oh gott…he could hear people scuffling outside the door. It must be their lunch break already. Ludwig shuddered harshly as he felt Lutz’s dick lightly press against his hole.

“L-Lutz…hah…f-fuck we need to be quiet…” Ludwig gave a short whine and threw his head back when Lutz bit down on his neck.

“I know…I know~ But you see, I-I want you to be loud for me. What will you do if America walked in on us fucking? Or your precious Italy? Wouldn’t that be just fucking glorious?” He hissed into his ear. Ludwig squirmed pathetically and tried to push back against Lutz’s dick.

“T-then let’s hurry. Y-you are in so much trouble when I mmn~” He cut his sentence short when Lutz FINALLY slid inside him and started to move, “W-when we get..ah…h-home…~ Ah gott…~”

Ludwig had to hold his mouth again and bite down on his lip when Lutz’s slow pace turned into something rough. Lutz was panting against Ludwig’s shoulder as he forced his body to move harder and faster.

Shamefully, Ludwig could not keep up with the pace as came thickly against the floor of the closet with a loud moan. The moan was enough to send Lutz over the edge, as he came inside Ludwig with a shudder.

For a while, they stayed that way, hot, sticky and covered with many hickeys. Ludwig’s hair was no longer scraped back neatly and was pasted against his forehead with a layer of sweat. And Lutz, by some personal drive, was recovering from his afterglow with a few breathless chuckles.

“I should poison you with that shit more often. That has to be the best sex I’ve had in a while” He joked, kissing Ludwig’s sweaty cheek.

Ludwig said nothing. He was still floating in space. The symptoms of the aphoristic had not worn off just yet and the afterglow had left him feeling boneless.

“Hey…c’mon I didn’t fuck you that hard, did I?” Lutz asked with mild concern. He kissed him on the lips slowly. “Look…I’m sorry, alright? You’ve been going off doing your meetings and you’ve left me feeling all alone. I missed you so much. I guess this was an act of jealousy? That and I wanted to see how strong the drug was before I tested it on myself. Safe to say that it’s fucking strong the-“

Lutz was interrupted with a harsh kiss and the familiar look of desperation.

“Lutz…take me home and fucking fix this…R-right now”

The German smirked and began putting his clothes on again. “With pleasure~”


End file.
